As computers develops and computer software updates and upgrades continuously, computer entertainments, such as games, have been essential parts of computers. For most computer gamers, mechanical shaft keyboards are mostly used for pursuing comfortable and fast hand feeling while playing computer games; therefore, mechanical shaft keyboards have been a priority selection for computer gamers. Two electrodes of the current mechanical shaft switch utilize metal contacts which adopt frictional contact, which belongs to resistance-type current conduction mode. The metal contacts are subjected to continuous frictional contact during operation, therefore, this type of mechanical shaft keyboards would have bad contacts resulted from contact deformation and oxidation, which would make the keyboard a dud; furthermore, this type of mechanical shaft keyboards are not capable of turning on or off the power supply, or regulating moving speed of a person or an object in a computer game, which is insufficient in universality.